


Two Is Better Than One

by that_one_urchin



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Wynonna Earp, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Earpcest, Edging, F/F, Fingerfucking, Incest, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, slight choking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_urchin/pseuds/that_one_urchin
Summary: Nicole walks in on Wynonna and Waverly having sex and things... escalate from there.





	Two Is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> Omfg omfg omfg what have i doneeee. Can y’all believe I’m gonna have kids one day? Like what even is this I haven’t written smut in about a month then THIS happens. Also this is unedited so again sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

To be perfectly honest, Wynonna did not know that Nicole even had a house. She assumed the cop slept in a motel on her mattress of unbreakable morals, like Dolls. As it turns out though, Nicole does actually have a home in the middle of town. It’s two stories, a bit bigger than the homestead and a lot less ready to fall over at any moment. In short, Nicole’s house is the perfect place to have her Congratulations, You’re the Sheriff Party (or as the locals call it, the Fuck You Have to Deal With Wynonna Party).

“You should host more shit here. Everyone thought you lived off in a lesbian colony, like a redheaded Wonder Woman.” Wynonna is four shots in, buzzed, and rambling to her new cop friend in the kitchen.

Nicole shakes her head. She’s obviously drunk, but not drunk enough to let her place become the resident frat house.

“If I start giving free booze you’ll never leave.” 

“Whatever.” Wynonna tilts her head back and sucks down the last of her beer. “I know you love me.” 

No other response comes from that but Nicole giving an eye roll and leaving, hiding one of her trademark dimpled smiles. Wynonna doesn’t bother to follow her. Besides her sister and Doc, she can’t have a civil conversation with anyone at this party. Doc is on thin ice lately, about an hour ago Waverly had disappeared, and last she saw Jeremy he was too hammered to share a handshake with. The kid really couldn’t handle his high. 

So for a solid minute or two, Wynonna is alone. No one comes in for more alcohol and she doesn’t get up to dance. She thinks about Waverly and figures that her sister is out in the living room somewhere, swaying her hips with a guy that has no chance. Hopefully it isn’t Champ. Though even if it is Champ, even if it’s the queen of England, she knows before they both pass out Waverly will find her somehow.

By the time Wynonna is standing to get another beer, Waverly is popping her head into the kitchen and then stepping fully inside. 

“I was looking for you.” She says. Waverly plants herself on Wynonna’s lap. 

They both easily adjust to the position, having done it a hundred times before with a lot less clothing. Waverly rests her knees on the edges of the chair and puts her hands around the nape of Wynonna’s neck to steady herself. Wynonna slips her fingers under Waverly’s thighs and pulls her closer in turn.

A month ago Waverly wouldn’t have been so bold and Wynonna would have been more hesitant to touch her sister the way she is now. Except it isn’t a month ago and they’re both a little wilder, maybe a little dumber too for doing this in public with the whole town on the other side of the wall.

“Would you touch me, please?” Waverly asks suddenly. She rolls her hips down and Wynonna has no answer for a second, she hadn’t been expecting that.

“It’s too early to go home and we’re at a party.” 

Despite this, Wynonna can’t help but squeeze Waverly’s thighs. It’s just so tempting. Everything about Waverly is. Especially when Waverly grabs Wynonna’s hands and leads them forward towards her ass. She can’t feel any fabric under the skirt, just heat and skin and two handfuls of everything that usually melts all of Wynonna’s resolve.

“I know.” Waverly replies, nodding. “But I went to the bathroom and I kept thinking about you. So I touched myself and I thought you wouldn’t like it if I came without you, so I stopped. Then I started again and I stopped again and well… feel for yourself.” 

Wynonna takes the invitation and moves her fingers to right where all the warmth is. She groans when her fingers find the folds. Of course she had expected Waverly to be slick but not dripping like this at some brief contact. It’s a huge turn on and a bit of ego boost for Wynonna to see Waverly so desperate for her. She thinks to herself that this encounter couldn’t possibly be going better.

Then Waverly press her palms to Wynonna’s shoulders and raises her hips up only so she can grind down. The tips of Wynonna’s fingers dip inside before she can stop it. Waverly throbs around her, both trying to hold the fingers in and get them deeper. Wynonna pulls her hand out from under her skirt and it has drops of wetness trailing all the way down to her wrist. 

Almost on instinct Wynonna leans forward to lick it off but Waverly squeezes her shoulder, stopping her. 

“Don’t do that unless you’re going to fuck me. It’s too much.” Waverly admits.

The last part is spoken in a whisper and it’s only then that Wynonna notices the look in her sister’s eyes, how she looks when she’s already very close to an orgasm. She sure as hell isn’t going to let Waverly cum here around the whole town - though she wouldn’t be opposed to using Nicole’s kitchen as a sex location sometime later when it isn’t so crowded. 

They stand and as they walk, Waverly holds onto Wynonna’s hand. To everyone else it must look innocent but they can both still feel how wet her hand is and they both know how ready Waverly is, and what’s happening now is everything but innocent. 

Waverly doesn’t stop clinging to Wynonna until they find a room, then she lets go and climbs on the bed. Wynonna looks around at everything and confirms her suspicions. The sheets are overly neat, the pillows have stray cat hairs on them, and there’s this ridiculously large Golden Girls poster on the wall above the headboard. 

Okay, yeah. It might be a little jarring to be in the middle of screwing Waverly while making eye contact with Betty White but the fact that they’re doing this in their friend’s bed somehow makes it hotter.

“This is Nicole’s room.” Waverly comments. “She is going to be pissed if we stain the bed.”

Wynonna waits to see if that means Waverly thinks they should find another room, but neither of them move so Wynonna decides that they’re staying. She takes off her shirt and while her eyes are covered by the cotton (Lasagna Del Rey, a totally awesome pun) something occurs to her. This is Nicole ‘definitely not having vanilla sex’ Haught’s bedroom.

She begins searching drawers and cabinets for anything they could use - makeshift blindfolds, handcuffs, maybe a strap-on. The last one might be a little unsanitary but she’s sure Nicole is the type of gal to keep her toys properly cleaned, always the goody two shoes. It takes a second but Wynonna finds a pair of handcuffs hidden in the back of her closet before Waverly can get too impatient. 

Here’s the thing: they’re lined with padding. It’s been a while since she’s been arrested by Purgatory police, but she doesn’t remember the cuffs ever being remotely comfortable. Briefly, she wonders what girl Nicole is using these with. Maybe Rosita, they seem to be giving each other sex eyes lately. 

“What are you doing?” Waverly’s voice from the bed. Wynonna steps out to greet her sister. 

She holds the cuffs up with a single finger. “Looks like Sheriff Haught is into some kinky stuff.”

Wynonna crawls on the bed in front of Waverly. She feels the padding along the cuffs, testing how soft it is. They’re pretty quality, possibly better than the ones they have back at the homestead. Which is good because she doesn’t really like it when after they’re done using a pair Waverly’s wrists are bright red and chafed.

“You know you have to actually put those on me for them to be fun.” Waverly points out teasingly. 

Her legs are spread wide so that the leather skirt she’s wearing hikes up around her hips. If Wynonna focuses - and trust me she is - she can see a sliver of Waverly’s slit peaking out from under the fabric, glistening. 

“Strip for me, babygirl.” 

There’s been times where Waverly has gone slow, removed every inch of clothing in a way that’s made to torture Wynonna. This isn’t one of those times. Waverly takes her clothes off in a rush and flings them quite carelessly across the room when she’s done. Wynonna would almost be amused if it wasn’t for the display of how obedient Waverly is.

She walks on her knees toward Waverly and uses her hands to guide Waverly into position. They’ve done this lots of different ways, with Waverly tied to a bedpost or holding her arms up high, cuffed to that hook in the homestead. Instead of doing those, Wynonna goes for something more traditional and has Waverly put her hands behind her back. 

The cuffs click once they’re in place and Wynonna makes sure Waverly has her shoulders in a relatively comfortable position.

“Too tight?” Wynonna runs her fingers down her sister’s tan forearms.

“No. They’re good.” Waverly replies, breathless from the start of their bondage. She squirms impatiently.

At that confirmation Wynonna drags her palms across Waverly’s skin, up her back and around her shoulders until she’s cupping Waverly’s breasts. When Wynonna pinches one of her nipples and twists just enough to hurt, Waverly bucks her hips forward into the air and moans like she has not been touched for years. It’s obvious she doesn’t need much foreplay.

She may not need it but Wynonna is going to give it to her anyways, partially just to be a tease. The bed creaks as she pulls Waverly so she’s lying on her back with Wynonna hovering over her. Wynonna leans down and kisses her everywhere. 

Everywhere, excluding the obvious places (she isn’t about to get her mouth all up on Waverly’s armpits) but she presses gentle kisses to her collarbones and burning ones on a trail down Waverly’s stomach. The whole time Waverly writhes on the bed, whispering little pleases and curses as Wynonna makes her way down her body, practically orshipping her.

Once Wynonna gets between her legs she pauses, holding Waverly’s hips and watching.  
She bites the inside of Waverly’s thigh, earning a sharp whine in return. 

“You’re so pretty baby.” 

Her tongue makes quick work of soothing the bite. She drags it along the spot where thigh meets ass and then up, up so she can taste salt and Waverly on her lips. 

“Wynonna.” Waverly gasps. 

“What do you call me?” Wynonna asks, tone low and commanding. She flicks her tongue against Waverly’s clit then ducks down to push it as far as it will go into Waverly.

“Daddy- I, god fuck. Please, harder daddy.” 

The door swings open the second the words leave her lips. Waverly is so shocked to see Nicole that she kicks Wynonna away by her shoulder and Wynonna doesn’t protest, scrambles around on the floor like a fish out of water. There isn’t a lie they can tell to cover this. Waverly is still breathless on the bed, still has her legs spread and is clenching the way she does when she’s on the brink of an orgasm. 

On the other hand, the blame isn’t all on Waverly because Wynonna looks equally guilty if not more. Her lips are shiny and her eyes haven’t changed from their desperate, nearly black color. Any idiot could tell what they were doing.

“What the fuck?” Nicole asks.

“I can, um, explain.” Waverly fumbles, trying to form an idea that’s remotely possible. “I got bit by a snake and Wynonna was just-“ 

“Eating you out.” Nicole finishes the sentence for her. 

It’s funny and a tad odd that Nicole doesn’t sound angry or even disgusted with them, she barely seems shocked anymore. She enters and closes the door behind her, remembering to lock it too. If Wynonna didn’t know any better she would say that Nicole looks curious. Nicole sets her beer down on her dresser and sits on the edge of the bed next to Waverly.

They are both looking at her so Wynonna stands up and joins them, figuring an awkward conversation is in order. 

Nicole clears her throat. “So, a daddy kink? Really?” 

Waverly’s blush is redder than ever and she stares at Nicole, lips parted in shock. Wynonna has the need to laugh but fights it, that would break whatever mood they’re building here. 

“It’s hot.” She shrugs. 

“Any reason you two had to do this in my room?” 

“That was my idea. I figured you would have some type of sex toy in here. Any reason you’re not freaking out right now?” Wynonna tilts her head slowly. 

Surely fucking your sister and getting caught should provoke some kind of response. Nicole doesn’t seem to mind all that much. Wynonna watches Nicole, who’s staring at Waverly - not full on, she keeps glancing away guiltily - very obviously. She can’t blame her, Wynonna still hasn’t taken the handcuffs off and Waverly hasn’t asked her to. Everything is on display and it’s quite a sight. 

“Do you want to join us, Nicole?” 

Nicole bites her lip and nods hesitantly. Wynonna checks again to make sure Waverly is okay with this all, but honestly it just seems like Waverly is focused on the ‘I haven’t had an orgasm’ part of the ordeal. No one is moving so Wynonna realizes she is going to have to take control a little, which she has absolutely no problem with.

The confused face Nicole makes when Wynonna leans closer to her is adorable but adorable is not what she’s looking for right now. She takes full advantage of Nicole still wearing her police uniform and grabs her by tie, pulling her into a kiss. Nicole adjusts easily enough and soon it grows heated, with Wynonna finding that Nicole is surprisingly good with her tongue while Nicole figures out that she likes the slight pressure on her neck from the tie.

Purgatory can’t do many things right but providing Haught with an endless budget to buy a newer, sexier uniform every few weeks is definitely one of the town’s better choices.

Wynonna sits back and grins when Nicole doesn’t have to be told to start kissing Waverly too. She watches silently until they both pull away with wet lips and gasps, then takes her turn with Nicole again. They pass the sheriff back and forth like a bong for a while, then make a collective decision to move things forward when Waverly starts visibly dripping onto the sheets.

“As much as I love the getup, Haught, you’re going to need to take it off.” She undoes the belt buckle for Nicole and then waits for her to do the rest.

Nicole is quick to comply and begins taking off layer after layer, only struggling with some parts of the uniform for a second. She pulls down her khakis and Wynonna’s eyes follow the movement. There is an obvious different between Nicole and Waverly. For example, Nicole is pale, thin, and more sure of herself while Waverly has muscles and this eager innocence to her. 

They’re both hot though. Really hot. Okay, Wynonna might be getting a little lightheaded. She licks her lips and tries to steady herself, silently watching Nicole reach for her collar to remove the very last of her clothing. 

“Can you keep the tie on?” Waverly’s request is quiet, obvious embarrassment showing in the bright pink blush spreading across her body. “Please.”

Somehow Wynonna had become the ring leader for this, because Nicole glances at her for confirmation and doesn’t move until Wynonna nods. Then Nicole strips off her navy button-up and her bra, leaving nothing but the tie hanging loosely around her neck. 

“Babygirl?” Wynonna asks. She presses her hand to Waverly’s back, feels her shudder.

“Yeah?”

“I think you should prove you deserve to cum. Get on your knees, eat Nicole out.” 

One of them curses - probably Nicole - but they both do as they’re told. Nicole climbs further up the bed and spreads her legs, and Waverly wiggles her way between them. She is still cuffed so she can’t hold herself up and practically has to press her shoulders into the mattress to get a good angle, but Wynonna gets a perfect view of her ass so it’s worth it. 

Without a warning, Wynonna lands a quick slap on her sister’s left cheek causing Waverly to surge forward into Nicole.

“Fuck.” All three of them say in unison, already loving this. 

Remembering Wynonna’s command, Waverly dips down and starts mouthing at Nicole vigorously. Wynonna can’t see her exact actions but she can see Nicole’s reactions - loud gasps and hisses coming straight from out of a porno. She doesn’t mind that she isn’t being touched at the moment when watching is so much fun.

One of Wynonna’s hands reaches out and palms Waverly’s ass. “Jesus, babygirl. You’re doing so well for daddy.”

Even if she doesn’t have the view of it, Wynonna knows Waverly is trying harder now because the prettiest noises are falling out of Nicole’s mouth. Also, she can see how wet Waverly is and keeps on being every time Wynonna runs her hand over Waverly’s ass or slips in a compliment to her dirty talk.

“There we go.” Wynonna says, voice leaking with pride. “I swear I’ll bend you over right after. We’ll fuck you long and hard the way a pretty girl like you deserves.”

She notices Nicole is looking at her so Wynonna mouths ‘praise kink’ while Waverly can’t see and Nicole seems to understand perfectly.

“You should - fuck, Waverly - you should sit on my face.” Nicole points at Wynonna, her finger is shaking. “You haven’t cum yet either.”

“So polite.” Wynonna teases, grinning. 

Before Nicole can respond, she’s silencing her by pressing herself down onto Nicole’s mouth. It’s clear how much Nicole loves this, only someone who actually cares could go at it with such skill and determination. Nicole doesn’t tease, she simply finds Wynonna’s clit and tortures it. Wynonna grinds down and shuts her eyes, grips the headboard as grunts start to pass through her mouth. 

The hard press of Nicole’s tongue mixed with the situation pushes Wynonna closer than she should be in such a short time. Everything about it is rough and wild and Wynonna loves it. 

At the last second Nicole moves her mouth away and pushes two fingers into Wynonna. She curls them, finds a spongy sensitive spot inside and pulls, putting all of her force down on it.

Maybe this will damage her pride later but right now Wynonna gasps. “Fuck. Right there, Nicole.”

Nicole listens and repeats her actions, this time a lot harder. It’s almost brutal and it drives Wynonna insane. Her thighs shake and she doesn’t bother to try to muffle the noises she makes when she cums. It aches everywhere, she’s actually throbbing. Nicole laps up the last few drops and all Wynonna can think of is how she really needs to ride Waverly’s face sometime. 

Soon she feels hot breath against her slit as Nicole comes down from her own high - she hadn’t even realized Nicole had came. Either she channeled Wonder Woman again and ran a marathon between fingerings or Waverly got her off and did it well.

Waverly is the only one that’s able to find words and they come through a pant muffled by Nicole’s bare thigh. 

“Can you fuck me now daddy?” She asks. 

Her eyes are wide and desperate and Wynonna doesn’t hesitate to cup Waverly’s face. Seeing her sister lean into the touch so easily sparks something hot in her stomach. “Of course. You’ve been so good.” 

“I have toys.” Nicole blurts, glancing between them. 

Wynonna smirks. “Knew it.” 

Nicole slaps her arm gently on her way off the bed and Wynonna would complain, but she really wants to see where Nicole’s stash is. Wynonna kind of feels like an idiot when Nicole drops to her knees and fishes a bag out of from under the bed. She should have looked there first, it’s very predictable.

The bag looks heavy, stuffed full with what must be a large collection of stuff. Wynonna can’t see into it since Nicole angles the bag away as she unzips it, but she hears the familiar clank of chains coming from it. Very kinky. She’s impressed and wonders if Waverly feels the same but when she glances at her sister, all she sees is Waverly staring at the bag with nothing but a certain type of desire. Wynonna knows exactly what Waverly is thinking about. 

“Got any lube?” Wynonna asks.

“Yeah, and two strap-ons.” Nicole honest to god tosses the bottle of lube and one of the strap-ons at Wynonna. 

Their sheriff throws sex toys and lube at people, and not even with good aim. Purgatory is screwed. 

“Why two?” Waverly speaks for the first time in a while. 

Nicole smiles much too sweetly at her and zips the bag back up. “One is bigger by an inch or so.”

Wynonna assumes Nicole took the bigger one because of course she did, but the one sitting next to her right now is also pretty long. Eight or nine inches, maybe, she isn’t good at guessing. She holds the lube in her hand and inspects it. It’s only half full and the bottle is slippery with excess liquids but it looks expensive. It will definitely work well for what she’s planning.

“How do you feel about anal?” Wynonna swears she hears Waverly gulp while Nicole chokes on air simultaneously.

“You’re not fucking my ass, Wynonna.”

“I’m not talking about your ass Haught.” She gestures to Waverly. “Our girl over here has some things she’s been wanting to try. Isn’t that right babygirl?” 

Waverly must be too embarrassed to respond vocally but she nods and neither of them miss how she squeezes her thighs together at the idea of it.  
Wynonna and Nicole have never been in sync before, but this whole bonding experience is really bringing them closer. They start fastening the harnesses around their hips almost simultaneously and finish at the same time. 

It takes some awkward fumbling and a lot of pulling Waverly around because she doesn’t have the use of her arms, but eventually Waverly ends up on top of Nicole with Wynonna behind her. Thankfully, Nicole hadn’t even tried to argue about who was getting which hole.

Wynonna has to admit she is a little jealous Nicole gets to have Waverly ride her but hell would have to freeze over before Wynonna let anyone else near her little sister’s asshole. Especially since this is new for them. Besides, she wants to take care of Waverly. Wants to make sure that when she does eventually slip the toy in Waverly will be open and slick and loving every minute of it. 

“You sure you want this?” Wynonna asks, knowing sometimes Waverly forgets to speak up in bed. Over Waverly’s shoulder, Wynonna can see Nicole waiting for the green light to come too.

Good. Consent is important. 

“Yes.” 

That’s all the pair needs to know to continue. Nicole eases Waverly down onto her, much slower than she usually would so Waverly can focus on the maddening pace. Wynonna flicks open the lube and it makes a quiet popping noise, which causes Waverly to clench up for a second before relaxing once more. God, Waverly probably did anal research or something.

Wynonna spills a glob of the liquid into her palm and then drags it across the shaft, using a few strokes to slick the toy up. She spreads the excess across Waverly’s skin and then adds enough to her fingers that her knuckles look like they’re drowning in oil. There probably can’t ever be too much lube right?

She pushes her fingers in just past the rim and keeps it there, feeling the tight ring of muscles. Wynonna starts the process of opening Waverly up, slowly going one by one until she can fit three of her fingers. Waverly eventually starts moving all on her own, fucking down on them eagerly so they slip in past Wynonna’s knuckles.

Wynonna twists her hand and Waverly’s whole body shakes. 

“I want to feel all of you, daddy.” She says.

It’s half because she’s whipped and half because Waverly calling her daddy still drives her insane, but Wynonna moves much faster than she had anticipated and pulls her fingers out. She makes sure most of the lube hasn’t dripped off the toy then lines herself up.

“You’ve really got to see this Wynonna.” Nicole says and wow- when did Nicole’s voice get so goddamn low? “Our girl is taking it so well- doesn’t want to cum until you’re in her.” 

Wynonna pushes just the tip in and Waverly crumbles. She cums almost immediately and it’s a mess of both Nicole and Wynonna’s names being said for following seconds, which feel like hours. Not to sound like a sap or anything, but Nicole is completely right, Waverly does truly look so beautiful this way - with her skin a pretty pink shade and her whines so desperate, high-pitched little begs for more tumbling out of her mouth endlessly.

Soon Waverly is filled completely on both ends. Nicole and Wynonna find a good rhythm and Waverly cums a second time - possibly third, with how goddamn loud Waverly is being. She pays attention to the quivers in Waverly’s back and leaves a trail of kisses along her sister’s shoulders. Wynonna takes advantage of everything on display and runs her hands from Waverly’s sides, up until she can apply rough pressure on one of her sister’s nipples.

Wynonna presses her mouth right up near Waverly’s ear. “Be a good girl. Cum for us, baby.” 

She drags her hands back down Waverly’s body as Waverly follows the command.

“Oh god. Nicole- daddy.” Waverly moans her way through it and it’s unclear who she’s calling daddy, but it doesn’t matter. Either way she’s their girl.

When Wynonna looks over Waverly’s shoulder she can see the determination on Nicole’s face as she thrusts up. It’s surprisingly hot. They both have their hands on Waverly’s hips, holding her down so she has to feel the full force of each thrust.

They don’t stop until Waverly is shaking a little too violently and then they both slow down. It’s a shared effort to lift Waverly up and off them. She collapses on top of the bed and no one touches her except Nicole, who unlocks the handcuffs then curls up next to Waverly too. Wynonna takes the other side of the bed so Waverly is in the middle and breathes heavily, too tired to try and get the strap-on off.

“We need to do that more often.” Waverly says eventually. 

Wynonna grins and wipes the sweat off her own forehead. “Definitely, babygirl.”

“In someone else’s bed next time.” Nicole suggests and both the sisters laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I wrote this in front of my family. 
> 
> Also, woah this was wayyyy longer than I expected it to be but damn


End file.
